Circles
by The Cleric
Summary: Three years ago, Captain Lin Beifong watched her best friend and the love of her life walk away for good. Now, on the memorial of Avatar Aang's passing, Tenzin has returned. If they can manage to survive the vengeance of the Triads and the political corruption of Republic City, Lin and Tenzin may just get the second chance they never thought they would have. Linzin. 17 yrs pre-LoK
1. Homecoming

**Circles**

**A Lin Beifong Tale  
**

* * *

_Morning_

_Republic City Square_

_Avatar Aang Memorial Service_

* * *

". . .Thus, though Avatar Aang is no longer with us in body, he will always remain with us in Spirit, and his legacy will live on. A legacy, not only of the power of the Avatar itself, but of the hope, peace, and prosperity, that we enjoy today because of this great man."

My mother, Toph, isn't looking at the Air Acolyte delivering final eulogy. I doubt she's even listening. More likely, she's remembering. Thinking of all joys and sorrows and dreams that she and Katara and Sokka and Aang shared. From her perspective, I'm sure that the monk's words don't begin to do Aang justice.

I would be there in the crowd to comfort her, but my role is security, not mourning. That's why the metalbenders and I are stationed around the perimeter of the specially-constructed funeral pyre. We don't expect trouble but with the commemoration of such a high profile figure, I'm not about to tempt fate. Especially since I'm under a massive political spotlight right now.

For the first time in decades, there is a vacuum of power in the Republic City Police Force. My mother was first and greatest Metalbending Chief, but eventually even she had to admit she was getting a bit old for the job. While a few speculative eyes had turned toward me, the prodigious Lin Beifong, it was clear that I was by the same token too young to lead the police force where I lacked seniority. So Dao, one, of my mother's first metalbending disciples, took the job.

That was five years ago. And whereas Toph retired to live a carefree life of rock sculpting and coaching pro-bending teams, Dao retired for altogether different reasons. He was dirty. Corrupt. Practically swimming in Triad graft and blood money. Everyone knew it but last month, I was the one that proved it. Dao was arrested and currently awaits trial. My opinion, he's going to save everyone the trouble and plead guilty. The Triad's wouldn't help him in a million years now.

The Council, meanwhile, is looking for a new chief. And this time, they're paying a lot more attention to me. As they should be. I've certainly got the record for it. I don't make the most arrests but I make mine count. Not once has a criminal been able to snake-weasel out of justice because of a procedural error on my part. I put in half again as many hours as my colleagues and at the end of the day, I'm not too ambitious. I want to be chief because I know I'll be the best at it, not because I'm trying to jockey for a position on the Council. If I were still chief when I'm 50, that would suit me just fine.

Music begins, immediately yanking me back to the here and now. A choir of White Lotus prefects is singing, which in my honest opinion only serves to compound the tragedy of this day. White Lotus should stick to. . .well, whatever it is they do.

I've been called a lot of things, but never sentimental.

"Chief," my shoulder-radio crackles. I let my officer's premature use of 'chief' slide. _Not yet, but hopefully soon._ I'm rather excited since I've already instructed my men to let me know if they see a certain. . .old friend of mine. It's been three years since he left Republic City and I was sure if anything could bring him back it was this.

"Have you spotted Tenzin, Lieutenant?" I ask briskly, trying to keep the hopeful edge out of my voice.

"Tenzin? Uh, no. I have three AGK's coming from the southeast and headed directly toward the chain-fences. Hold that, it looks like they've just breached the perimeter"

AGKs. Police shorthand for the Agni Kai triad. _Damn._ I don't bother to ask if they're armed. Once bending triads became the main concern in Republic City, the question became rather moot. "Fall back," I radio. "I'll deal with it."

"Just so you know, one of them is Kuma."

I hesitate, but only for a second. Kuma was the second-in-command of the Agni Kais something of a firebending prodigy, but the reputation he'd gained was for not using his bending. Those who incurred his wrath, bender or non-bender, were thrown into a caged ring with Kuma, whereupon he would beat them to death with his bare hands. Outside of the ring, those hands usually come equipped with elongated platinum claws with ringhold attachment to fit over his fingers. I've learned the hard way that they could give him a dangerous edge in a fight, and I have the facial scars to prove it.

Of course, he'd learned an even harder lesson from me. One that had landed him in prison for ten years. Or should have. By my count, he's out a few years early.

I discreetly make my way around the platform, keeping to the outer perimeter to avoid disruption as much as possible. Sure enough, there are Kuma and two of his underlings. He towers over them, like he does most people. Despite my best efforts, I feel the cold stirrings of fear as I approach. This is one of the most dangerous men I've ever faced. And I can only imagine what he wants now that he's inexplicably out of jail.

"Lin Beifong," he calls magnanimously, coming to a stop in the middle of the barricaded street The two shifty guys behind him sneer as if he's just told a funny joke.

I look him up and down. Six-six, 250 pounds or so, most of it pure muscle. Black and gold Agni Kai colors on his vest, as well as the traditionally elaborate dragon tattoos that the firebender triads seem to be so fond of. Jet black hair and goatee. Dark, intelligent eyes and a face that might have been handsome if the nose hadn't been broken one too-many times. I'm particularly proud to be responsible for one of those times. He deserved it and a lot worse.

While I assess him, he's doing the same to me. His gaze lingers on the parallel scars that arc down across my jaw. He smirks. "I'm surprised to see you here. Don't tell me they've busted a decorated officer like yourself down to funeral detail."

_You're not baiting me that easy, Kuma. _"You are currently trespassing on Republic City property in violation of Ordinance 325 subsection B. You're leaving now, you're choice as to how it gets done."

"Oh?" he chuckles darkly. "I hadn't realized."

I look past him to the crowd-control barricade that's been kicked out of place. "Somehow I doubt that."

"My associates and I merely wanted to pay our respects to a great, great man. Avatar Aang was-"

"Save it," I snap, unspooling just enough of my retractable metal cables to show that I'm serious. "Turn back immediately or I promise you a one-way ticket right back to prison where you belong. The same goes for your half-baked flunkies here."

The one on the right bristles, a gout of flame spouting up in his left hand. He steps forward and I can't help but smile at the prospect of thrashing him so bad he'll never even think about bending to a police officer again.

Kuma defuses the situation, shooting his underling a withering glare that immediately causes him to step back in line. The flame disappears, to my disappointment.

"We'll leave," he says. "Actually I consider it rather fortuitous to have you here in person. Saves me the trouble of having to relay the message."

I raise an eyebrow. "What message would that be?"

His smile turns predatory. "It's no secret that you're top pick for next chief of police."

"You're right. I am."

"I myself have been promoted. Black Dragon."

I stiffen, taking another look at those tattoos. The Black Dragon is the supreme authority on the Agni Kai hierarchy. Sure enough, the truth of his claim is inked all over his arm. I'm looking at the current leader of the Agni Kais, and wondering how in the hell they let a barbarian like Kuma take control.

He continues. "As such, you and I will have to be a great deal more cooperative than we have been in the past."

I cross my arms. "In your dreams."

The smile disappears from his face. "Believe me, Lin Beifong, I have not forgotten the years I spent in prison thanks to you. One day, I will have the immense pleasure of demonstrating _exactly_ how I feel about that. But for now, you would be wise to be a bit more accomodating."

I laugh to his face. "You want another puppet chief, is that it?" I suddenly step forward and his two sidekicks actually flinch. "Do I _look_ like Dao to you?"

He shook his head, like a schoolteacher correcting an ignorant pupil. "Dao was inept at many things, but he at least had the wisdom to realize that the triads will _alway_s be a major power in Republic City. He would have gotten nowhere trying to root them out, and neither will you."

"My mother didn't seem to have a terribly difficult time of it," I shoot back. "Or have you forgotten that it was her who completely dismantled the Sons of Sozin? That it was Toph Beifong who nearly eradicated you Agni Kais?"

His mouth twists down in anger. "Your mother was effective in her day, but her style of law enforcement simply doesn't fly anymore. There are rules. And furthermore, Lin, you are no Toph Beifong. You never_ will_ be. You refuse my entreaty fine. We'll see how long that attitude lasts once I begin flexing our muscle around this city. You'll be _glad _that batty old mother of yours is too senile to suffer the humiliation of you dragging her legacy right down into the mud." He makes an abrupt turn, signaling the end of the conversation. "I'll be seeing you again real soon."

I want to yell back at him that my mother was actually very fond of mud, but my better sense tells me that it I'm the only person who might even consider that remotely witty. I wisely keep the thought to myself.

Kuma and his AGK's go back the way they came without looking back. I try not give them the satisfaction of seeing that for me, they've made an already bad day worse."

Right on cue, my radio crackles again. "Chief."

"'I'm not the damn chief yet," I snap irritably. "Stop calling me that!"

"Uh, apologies. Ma'am. You said to let you know if Tenzin were here."

_Tenzin. _"Certainly." I'm glad none of the men can see my cheeks flushing. "Where um. . .where is he?"

"Oh, he's somewhere around here," comes a deep, gentle voice I haven't heard in years.

I can't turn around fast enough. I have to be sure. But there he is. By the spirits, I've missed him so much! I'm wondering whether to hold out a hand or hug him or-

"Hello Lin." He makes the decision for me. Stepping forward and enveloping me in a warm embrace. It's brief enough that I can't resist the urge to peek around him as soon as we release to see if any of the metalbenders caught my (very) uncharacteristic display of affection. If they have, they're making sure to play innocent.

I turn back to Tenzin who is still holding me out at arm's length. He looks different, though it's subtle enough that I can't recognize what exactly the difference is. There are some superficial changes, of course. The airbender markings, bright and bold, the last time I saw him, have faded organically against his skin tone. The trim goatee I remember has blossomed into a mustache as well, which gives him something of a rakish air. He's still as tall as ever, though I'd swear from that hug he's put on some muscle during his travels.

"Are you going to say anything?" he asks. I realize I've been staring at him like an idiot without so much as a simple hello.

My mind travels back to the last time we were together. It's a painful memory so I squelch it and flash one of my rare smiles. "It is good to see you old friend. I am just so sorry that our reunion would come under circumstances like these."

He gives somber nod and I realize what has changed the most about him. His eyes. They've aged beyond his years and I'm instantly curious as what he saw and did on his sojourn.

"Avatar Aang was a fine man," Tenzin agrees. "He passed before his time."

_Avatar Aang?_ Not 'Father'? The phrasing seems. . .jarring but I don't press him on it. I can only imagine how he must be feeling. "Were you here for the entire memorial service?" I ask him.

"Yes."

"I had my metalbenders keeping an eye out for you. I'm surprised they didn't-" I pause mid-sentence, realizing the answer to my unspoken question. "You're not wearing your Airbender robes."

He smiles and tugs self-consciously at the nondescript gray tunic he's wearing underneath a black cloak. Black trousers and boots complete the distinctly non-airbender ensemble. "I didn't want to draw attention," he says. "And besides, my traditional robes haven't exactly survived the journey well."

"Haven't you been back to Air Temple Island yet?"

He shakes his head. "I haven't. I'm not sure if I will. I. . .don't plan on staying very long."

"Don't make me detain you," I threaten playfully. "I can do that now."

He chuckles as I hoped he would and says, "So I've heard. Chief, right?"

"Not yet. But any day now." I try to convey my excitement to my oldest friend. "I can't wait, Tenzin, it's all I've dreamed of since I first joined the force."

This time, his smile is tinged with a note of sadness. "I remember."

He remembers our parting words just like I do. Painful words and a painful time. It was the last time I can remember crying since early childhood. I've thought about that night every day for the past three years. I wonder if he has too.

"Who was that you were talking to when I arrived?" Tenzin asks. I'm relieved for the conversational shift.

"Just some Agni Kai bottom-feeders," I say dismissively. "Trying to get a head start on intimidating me before I even get my butt in the Chief's desk."

"The big one with the tattoos. What was his name?"

"Kuma."

Tenzin nods. "Is the Kuma the one who gave you your scars?"

_What?_ "How would know that?" I demand.

"You touched the side of your face just now when I mentioned him. Like a nervous tic. You did it while he was walking away too." He shrugs. "Educated guess."

_Perceptive as always, old friend_. I'm suddenly self-conscious about the distinctive marks on my face, which is ridiculous because if there's one thing I've never given a beaver-rat's tail about, it's what other people think of my looks. Tenzin, of course, wasn't other people. He was. . .Tenzin.

I can sense Jian, one of the few metalbenders on the force with more seniority than me, hovering just behind Tenzin. He clearly doesn't want to interrupt, but will have to soon. And as much I enjoy seeing Tenzin again, I'm still on the job until the memorial service has officially ended.

I reach up to place a hand on Tenzin's shoulder. "Tenzin, I would like you to meet Captain Jian. He was one of my mother's original Metalbending apprentices."

Tenzin is clearly disappointed that our conversation has been put on a hiatus, but still smoothly turns for a polite bow. "A pleasure, Captain."

Jian returns the gesture. "The pleasure is all mine, Tenzin. Your reputation precedes you. If you've even half of the character and commitment of your father, then I know Republic City is fortunate to have you back."

"Actually, Tenzin won't be staying long," I supply, getting a small bit of satisfaction from the way Tenzin's face flushes.

"Ah," Jian says a bit awkwardly. "Well, my condolences all the same." He shifts focus to me. "What are your orders for after the square has been cleared of civilians?"

"Well, you can go home, Jian. You've earned it. Have some of the rookies stick around to keep an eye on the cleanup crew and I will of course supervise the entire process personally.

Jian salutes. "Ma'am." Then, with military precision then he does an about face to relay my orders. He could have used the radios of course but physically approaching Tenzin and I had been a necessary reminder that I was still on the job.

I give Tenzin an apologetic grin. "Duty calls."

"I understand, Lin."

"Will you at least be staying the night in Republic City?"

"Yes. Just the night. I'll be heading back tomorrow evening. In fact, I should be going now to find a place to stay. Air Temple Island would be too. . .confusing."

The idea coalesces in my mind before he even finishes the thought. "Stay with me," I suggest. "And uh, my mother of course."

He's already shaking his head. "I couldn't impose. I'll just find a nice hotel-"

"In Republic City?" I laugh. "You'll pay twice what you should for a cramped closet and stiff cardboard bed in a tacky high-rise full of tourists. I wouldn't be a good friend or a good officer off the law if I let you get ripped off like that. Toph and I have several spare rooms and I know she'd love to see you."

"But-" he protests feebly. I already know I've won.

"No buts. I'll be done here in a few hours, then I've got a meeting with the Council. What's say we meet outside of City Hall at two hours past midday? We can get something to eat and fill each other in on everything that's gone on these last few years. Then I can at least get you settled comfortably at the house."

Tenzin's goatee isn't quite long enough yet to stroke, but he does so anyway and I actually think it's kind of cute. "You make a very good argument," he concedes. "I have to ask though, are you sure it isn't too much, what with this Kuma character and you on the verge of being named Chief?"

"I am absolutely sure. There are no deeper considerations here Tenzin. Just say yes."

He smiles. "Yes."

"God boy." I hug him once more, savoring the feeling for a precious moment before pulling back and walking away. "Two hours past noon," I call over my shoulder. "City Hall."

And while he doesn't have to raise his voice to be heard over long distances (some airbender trick, I assume), he says, "I'll be there."

Captain Jian joins me at the security booth where he briefly runs down his coordinating efforts for the transportations of Avatar Aang's remains to Air Temple Island. He is precise and efficient and I think, not for the first time, that Jian could have easily been my mother's successor had he so chosen. That he chose to remain a captain is in my opinion very admirable. I know that once I am Chief, I'll be lucky to have the counsel and support of veterans like Jian.

"What did the AGK's want?" he asks.

I shrug nonchalantly. "To intimidate me."

Jian chuckles. "They never learn."

"Their obstinance will cost them," I tell him. "First I'm headed to City Hall to find out how in the hell Kuma got released early without my knowledge or approval. Then we strike. I have information on several of their black market energy sites and a few metalbender raids should send the message. Kuma will regret putting himself on my radar."

Jian nods. "Also, I'm not sure if I should ask this but in light of your. . .unconventional orders concerning Tenzin." He clears his throat nervously. "You and the Avatar's son. . .are you-"

"You are correct, captain, you most likely should _not_ ask."

"Right. Of course." He snaps a salute and the matter isn't discussed again. Though my thoughts are nowhere but with Tenzin. Three years, as it turns out, isn't that long. Not really. Certainly not long enough to forget a parting like ours. . .

* * *

_Approximately 3 years ago._

* * *

"You killed a man, Lin!"

I whirled on Tenzin, hurt by the tone of his voice. We were standing outside of the house I shared with my mother. The streets were empty, thanks to the pouring rain. We were both soaked to the bone but neither noticed nor cared. "He was a monster-"

"He was a human _being_ and you appoint yourself judge, jury, and executioner? This is not what our parents fought for. This is not what Republic City is about."

My arguments with Tenzin were rare, mostly because he, the consummate airbender, tended to flow around resistance instead of meeting it head-on. Circles of compromise and concession. It was a perfect match for my natural stubbornness and had guided our friendship through more than two decades.

But Tenzin was no pushover and if there was anything which could evoke his passions it was the unwavering pacifism he had inherited from his father. Bumi was. . .Bumi. And I had seen Kya break a man's wrist after his hand got a little too frisky at a university party. But Tenzin abhorred violence.

And it felt like he abhorred me too. I wanted to tell him that I hadn't meant to kill the man. But the truth was I, I had. He was torturing my partner. Burning him alive. He'd fired a lightning bolt at me but I'd slidden underneath the blinding bolt and whipped my metal lashes into pincer-like sabers. He tried a fireball but at full sprint, I dove right through it and ended Haro the Butcher's life with a single stroke of my blades.

It was a righteous kill, according to the tribunal that oversaw the formal investigation. Haro the Butcher had earned his moniker for exactly the reasons you would expect. I'd done the world a favor and it was self-defense.

But when I'd killed him, it wasn't out of necessity. It was out of rage. I could have incapacitated him several way, but I hadn't. I knew that and Tenzin, ever-so-perceptive Tenzin, knew it as well.

"You don't even regret killing him, do you," Tenzin had said. More of a statement than a question.

I remember my eyes hardening. "No, I don't. And I'd do it again."

Tenzin's head bowed, raindrops streaming in rivulets down his face, his gaze full of sadness. "I'm leaving tomorrow," he said. "I want. . .need to travel the world. To determine what my role is as one of the last airbenders." His eyes met mine. "I want you to come with me."

It was a testament to how much I cared for the man that I even considered such a proposal. To uproot my life and career for a life as a vagabond seeking. . .what? Vague mystical truths? The idea was preposterous, no matter how serious Tenzin seemed to be on the matter.

I told him. "You know I can't do that. How could you even ask me to leave everything I've worked so hard to build?"

His response was heartbreaking. "You are one of the finest officers this city has ever had. I wouldn't be surprised if you surpassed Toph one day. But I see what the job is doing to you, Lin. How it's _changing_ you. The bitterness and the fear and the anger won't go away. They will just fester, and I'm afraid for you that ten or even twenty years from now you will have lost yourself in process."

"Better I lose myself than the city," I retorted. "You have no idea how close the triads are to-"

"I love you, Lin."

I gasped. _Where had that come from?_ His declaration literally punched the air out of me. The way he said, I knew beyond the shadow of a doubt that he wasn't talking about the love one friend has for another. That had been taken for granted since our adolescence. He meant. . ._love_.

I was thirty years old and I had never had a man tell me those words before. My career path didn't allow for much of a personal life, and the relationships I'd had were probably best characterized as flings.

And here was Tenzin. My oldest friend, dropping bomb after bomb on me like a Fire Nation air raid. First, berating me for killing Haro. Then the news that he was leaving. Indfinitely. He wanted me to come with him and explore the world. And he loved me.

What could I say to that? What could anyone say to that?

"Lin," he started to say, placing a hand on my shoulder.

I stepped away, breaking the contact. "You don't know what you're talking about," I said hoarsely, tears threatening on the periphery of my vision."

"I do, Lin. Which is why it tears me up inside to see you like this. Asking you to come with me. . .that was stupid. But I know how I feel about you."

And I think I knew how I felt about him too. Did I love him? Of course. While some women may have found his contemplative ways dull, I found it refreshing. He was intelligent and wise beyond his years. Thoughtful, caring, and compassionate. He was one of the hardest workers I'd ever known, both in his studies and his bending. And I'd always considered myself lucky just to have him as a friend. Unwilling to dare upset the perfect balance of that friendship by trying find romance with a man so clearly out of my league.

As I looked at him I knew that he was still out of my league. He would never be able to accept the lines I knew I had to cross to keep the city safe. Did it make me immoral? Amoral? Perhaps. But I would do whatever needed to be done. Without Haro the Butcher, the world was a better place than it had been with him in it. By my reckoning, gutting him like the animal he was represented a triumph, not a failure.

He searched my eyes, trying to read the thoughts behind them. "You. . .don't feel the same way about me."

"No, I don't," I lied, brushing rainwater and tears from my eyes. "I'm sorry Tenzin."

His eyes closed in sadness and he walked away, the sound of his light, familiar tread lost amidst the pounding of rain on the cobblestone.

I stared after him until he was lost in the night. Lightning and thunder roared above as the storm kicked into full gear. It was nothing compared to the sense of loss and desolation I felt. right then. It just wasn't fair of Tenzin, damn him. To throw all this on me and expect me to just deny everything I was and everything I had worked for. It wasn't like I was making him leave! Was I?

Finally, I went inside where my mother was waiting in the living room with blankets and warm fire ready. I stood in front of her, numb and heartbroken. She rose and stepped toward me and hugged me close and I hugged her back as the dam broke. I was a grown woman, but I wept into her shoulder like a little girl and she patted my back and whispered soothing words to me just like when I was five. She led me to the sofa and wrapped me in a blanket, resting my head on her lap until my sobs had subsided.

"You tell me what Tenzin did," Toph whispered. " I'll be sure to extract an apology before I shove an avalanche up his-"

I remember sniffling and shaking my head as she gently brushed strands of hair from my face. "He loves me."

"Oh? He tell you that?"

I nodded.

"And anyone would have to be blind not to notice how much you love him." She chuckled at her own joke and even got a smile out of me. Even in her sixties, Toph's sense of humor hadn't changed a bit.

"That obvious?"

"Twinkletoes and I were sure we'd be celebrating a wedding by now. You two were inseparable since you first met. And I liked Tenzin for you." She pauses. "I'm still going to beat the airbender tats off of him for whatever he said to make you cry of course."

I don't remember much more of the conversation that ensued, but I do know that that I wouldn't have made it through the heartache I felt that night, or for the next three years, without my mother.

* * *

Now in, the present, I realize that I've always regretted never telling Tenzin how I felt. My reasons were sound, certainly. We were two very different people and my active role in the police force had only just begun to exploit that divide. But whether we were doomed to fail or not, I would always wish for the chance to try.

Tenzin plans to leave again tomorrow. Perhaps for good. I don't know whether he still loves me but I know that I am not going to let him leave again. Not without knowing how I feel.

I check my wristwatch. It's almost noon. There are plans to be made and preparations to secure. I am at pivotal crossroads in my career, and of course the threat of Black Dragon Kuma looms nearer. It would be enough to overwhelm some. Most, even.

I smile. But not Lin Beifong.

_To Be Continued_

* * *

**Author's note.**

Okay, so I've had the idea for this worming around in my head ever since they revealed that Lin and Tenzin used to have a thing. Sure enough, watching every scene where they have dialogue. . .there is enough unresolved sexual tension to power a whole fleet of Equalist airships. Like many Linzin aficionados, I wouldn't trade Pema and the kids for the world. But man. . .Tenzin and Lin together? That must have been something else. I think it's pretty obvious why it would have ended. I doubt Lin Beifong's personal ambitions would have included being an airbaby-making factory (though to each her own, Pema).

But eh, what I really couldn't get enough of picturing was how their relationship came into being in the first place. This is my take on that pivotal turn in both of their lives, and I really hope that if you've read this far you enjoyed reading this first chapter as much I enjoyed writing it. With decent feedback, I'd love to post the rest very soon.

PS: I tried as much as possible to work within the canon and timeline established by Bryke. Still, I'm sure there are things that don't mesh entirely with canon, for which I apologize. While on the subject of apologies, any grammatical/linguistics oopsies are deeply regretted. This thing was written way too fast to find a proper beta.

PPS: The title, incidentally, is kind of abstract. But it refers to the circular movements of airbenders. The flow-around-resistance mentality is one that I think Tenzin has internalized beyond mere physical motions. It explains a lot about who he is and what motivates him. Plus, ' Young Lin and Tenzin Running Around Republic City Being Badasses and Falling in Love' was kind of a clunky title anyway.

So, please tell me what you think

Til next time,

-C


	2. Politics of Life and Love

The Council meeting is short and brief and really not even a meeting at all. A _meeting_ would imply that I have a chance to be heard. Which, as I soon realize, I don't.

"Captain Beifong, your concern is duly noted. However, you will notice in the 12th Amendment of our city's Constitution this council is vested with executive orversight in matters of law enforcement when public security is deemed at risk. We are not required to notify you of these acts, as you are _not_ acting Chief.

This little gem is delivered by Hido the new Fire Nation representative. He won't last long but he's an arrogant little speck and seems determined to make my job harder at every turn. He hates me and I wouldn't exactly shed tears if he were mauled by an angry sabertooth moose-lion so I guess we're even on that score.

Unfortunately, he's working some completely different angle with the Kuma situation. The Council issued an Executive order to release Kuma from prison and didn't seem the slightest bit concerned about it. Whatever they're up to, it clearly trumps letting a murderer walk free in their eyes. And since there currently is no one to fill the political role of Chief of Police they have the power to do just that.

The Water Tribe representative, a short, round woman with a perpetually-sleepy expression chimes in. "That we find ourselves in this position without an official Chief of Police is, of course, lamentable. Your cooperation with the Council would greatly expedite our ability to officially nominate a . . .worthy candidate.

I'm not good enough at political doublespeak to instantly cut through the bull. I had to spend a few seconds translating what she said.

_So basically, if I don't shut up and play ball, I'm going to lose the nomination. _

There is a very rude gesture the Earth Kingdom came up with some time ago that casts all sorts of aspersions upon the other person's lineage, parental legitmacy, and particularly the extracurricular activities of their mothers. In my mind, I am proudly waving this gesture at this entire spineless excuse for a Council.

In the real world, I bow, my jaw clenched to keep from saying anything untoward. I have not yet been given permission to speak.

"You are excused, Captain," Hido sounds positively giddy to say.

"But-"

"Captain!" echoes the Earth Kingdom representative. _Traitor_ I think.

I bow again, though perhaps not as low as I should, and stride swiftly out of the door. The Council can go firk itself for all I care. There's a criminal running rampant around my city and I'lll be damned if I'm just going to sit here and-"

"Lin!" Tenzin's voice cuts sharply through the haze of my rage and I realize I've walked right past him without realizing it. I check my watch. True to his word, he's waiting for me outside City Hall at 2 hours past the midday.

I climb back up a few steps so we're on the same level. It's hard to collect my thoughts. I'm glad to see him but that disaster of a meeting has nearly killed my social appetite for the day.

Tenzin can somehow pick up on all of this without me saying a word. He jerks a thumb at the grand double doors marking the entrance. "Politicans huh."

"Firk 'em."

His eyebrows shoot up at the salty language. "What would your mother say if she heard that?"

"She'd say firk'em too. Well, except for your uncle I suppose, back when he was on the council."

I start to walk down the steps and he follows suit. "Did your mother have as difficult a time with the council?"

I shrug. "Good question." And it is. Toph certainly used to tell me all kinds of exciting stories about her adventures with the Metalbenders. I can't remember anything about the Council popping in her bedtime tales however. I make a mental note to ask her when we got home.

Tenzin and I make a rather conspicuous couple heading down the steps for a few reasons, and we certainly attract our fair share of stares and speculative whispers. His height and prominent airbender markings make him instantly identifiable, and I've been a well-known figure in the Courthouse District for years. Tenzin doesn't seem to notice or mind that soon rumors about the two of us would be all over the city. Knowing his aversion to the spotlight, he'd probably take it as an excuse to get out of Republic City that much sooner.

I chuckle to myself picturing a baffled Tenzin with microphones thrust in his face and camera bulbs flashing all around.

_Tenzin! Are the rumors about you and Chief Beifong true? Have you proposed?_

I am, of course, a full-fledged chief by the time this ridiculous fantasy I've concocted takes place.

_And what of the Airbender legacy? How many babies will you have to produce, in your estimate, to have a fighting chance of repopulating the Airbender race? Will Chief Beifong have time to adequately perform her duties amidst what will no doubt be a perpetual state of pregnancy?_

I shudder involuntarily and Tenzin arches an eyebrow as we reach the main plaza, branching out into several of Republic City's main arterial streets. "Something the matter?"

I wonder how he would react if I told him the truth. It's almost worth it, but of course I don't in the end. "Felt a slight breeze, that's all. Hey, you in the mood for noodles?"

He smiles. "Sounds perfect. Do you have a place in mind?"

"Absolutely." I increase my pace just a bit, having a clear destination now, and he does the same. Our fingertips brush for the shortest of moments but it feels positively seismic. Like the movement of plates deep below the earth's surface. A slight shift with massive ripples and tremors. I chance a look at him from the corner of my eye, but his face is as calm and passive as ever. Clearly, I'm the only one having schoolgirl flights of fancy and I feel extremely silly. Am I kidding myself, thinking that I can just reset with Tenzin?

These thoughts cloud my mind as we wind our way through the busy streets of downtown. I catch enough illegal activity going on around me to keep my Metalbenders busy for days. But it's minor stuff. Harmless outdoor gambling and vendors selling all manner of wares without permits on display (or at all, probably). I've never been one for bending rules and on a normal day I'd be handing out citations like candy.

Tenzin stops to purchase a trinket from a little girl with a tattered vendor cart adorned with beautiful paintings on square ceramic tiles. She's too young to have painted them herself. But whoever did paint them is not around, it seems. Whatever her story, I suspect it's heartbreakingly tragic. He pays twice the amount she requests and says something that I don't quite make out. Whatever it is, the girl smiles when she hears it and runs around the the cart to hug him. It's a brief scene, but in a nutshell, encapsulates all I love about Tenzin. Where most see overcrowding and squalor, he sees the opportunity to make give hope and inspiration to those who need it most. As if he knows exactly what to do and what to say to make a bad day brighter. It occurs to me that even today he's done the same for me.

"You're quite the hero," I remark, wincing inwardly at the sarcastic edge my voice adds. I may admire Tenzin's empathetic nature but I don't naturally share it.

He shrugs good-naturedly. "I had the yuons and she certainly could have used them more than I could."

"What did you say to her just now?"

He smiles and brings his hands out his robes. They are both empty. "I told her to keep the painting and the money, since I remembered my pockets weren't big enough."

Huh. I hadn't even noticed he'd left it behind.

* * *

We finally make it to the Noodle Emporium, and just in time. My stomach feels like its going to start eating itself if I don't get some food fast.

Our waitress is a pretty young thing, maybe nineteen or twenty, with a fire nation accent and a definite eye for Tenzin. She gives me a menu briskly and then focuses a gleaming smile and no small amount of cleavage Tenzin's way.

"And what you like this evening, Mr. . ."

"Tenzin," I supply before he has the chance to. "And I am Chief Lin Beifong."

She gives me a frosty smile, and turns back to Tenzin. _If she leans that far over on a regular basis, this bimbo will have back problems by the time she's my age_, I uncharitably think.

"Hi Tenzin, I'm Sitsune. So you're the Avatar's son, right?"

"Well one of them, yes." He's beginning to get flustered now, as this attention is going way past basic customer appreciation. His eyes find mine from over the waitress' back and I mouth 'earthquake', point to her and then down at the ground. He gets the gist and I'm gratified to see the laughter inn his eyes.

"Your father was suuuch a great man. I just think it's, y'know, like, such a tragedy and stuff that he passed."

"I. . .would agree." Tenzin allows.

"But like, then you get to be the next Avatar and stuff, right Tenzin?" she gushes, putting a hand on his arm. "That would be so amazing."

He clears his throat and adjusts his collar uncomfortably. "Well it doesn't quite work like that."

"Oh? Well, with those amazing tattoos, you should definitely-"

_That's it_. I tap the waitress on the arm, wait for her to turn around, and give her my most winning smile. I don't smile very often and my most winning smile is still considered unspeakably unsettling by most people. It's an effect I'm counting on. She looks like she wants to turn back around but is just a bit too frightened.

"Young lady, I haven't eaten since yesterday and I came here to gorge myself on noodles. Now I generally despise people who use their title or authority to intimidate, but my hunger makes me kind of an unscrupulous person. So, if you would just please stop throwing yourself all over my friend and get us some damn noodles, I won't arrest you for interfering with police work. And I might even tip you."

She turns about five shades of red before muttering a rushed apology and scurrying of to get us our plates.

"I could have handled it," is the first thing Tenzin says.

"Maybe eventually. In a few years. My way took a few seconds."

He chuckles. "Interfering with police work?"

"We gotta eat too." My mother, by the way, would fully concur with that part. She's the reason most restaurants now have an upper limit on police officer discounts.

"Indeed," Tenzin says. He takes a sip of water. "Well, Lin, I suppose I should start with telling you what exactly I've been up to these past three years."

"You know I love a good story."

He nods. "My original plan was to revisit some of the archaeological sites where ancient Air Nomad temples are preserved. Even with all that my father and this city poured into excavation and research, there is no doubt that we've only scratched the surface. Firelord Sozin was. . . remarkably thorough in his extermination of the Air Nomads and their culture. Our culture."

I know this much from history classes during my secondary education. Somehow, actually discussing the genocide with the last known airbender brings the impact home far better than any textbook could.

"This journey was shorter than I had originally intended. While the archaeologists were more than welcoming, I felt rather like I had nothing to contribute. Oh, sure, there was the occasional tunnel or doorway to a hidden room that they needed airbending to properly unlock. But by that point it felt like parlor tricks and I felt like I was being humored because of who I was rather than any particular usefulness. Plus, I hadn't really thought this entire sojourn through."

"You can say that again," I can't help but interject.

He smiles. "A lesson learned, I assure you. I'd been imagining that the answers to all of my question, to my search for identity and purpose, could be magically found simply by studying the annals of the great Air Nomads. A romantic idea but hardly realistic, as I soon discovered." His mouth quirks. "You have never read a text quite so boring as the philosophical ruminations of Airbender elders. My second day I requested as many scrolls as could fit in my room. My fourth day I was hauling half of them right back out." He pauses. "Though Monk Gyatso had some very enlightening thoughts. I found his words intriguing and even learned a new airbending technique from one of his scrolls."

"Oh?"

He nods. "The airwheel. I'll have to show you someday."

I try and fail to imagine what that technique would look like, but I take his word that it's suitably impressive. Though I wouldn't trade my earth and metal bending for the world, Tenzin and his father have done some pretty spectacular things with airbending in their day. "So what about the rest of your time abroad?" I ask. "It sounds like you didn't just pitch tents at Air Temple excavation sites the entire time."

"You're right. I ended up having a rather fantastic adventure on the island of-"

A waitress arrives then, interrupting Tenzin's story. I realize it's a different girl, one whose attitude seems to be appreciably more professional. She sets down two of the biggest noodlefish platters I've ever seen, and I almost pass out from the intoxicating smell.

We both dig in, with a mutual unspoken agreement that the rest of the story can wait. Tenzin seems to be picking away at the platter and I wonder why before realizing that the fish bits might be somewhat problematic for a vegetarian.

I flash him an apologetic smile. "Sorry Tenzin, I should have remembered before just ordering two of the house special. I'll ask them to make a vegetarian platter."

To my surprise, he pincers a large chunk of fish and chews it down like nothing.

"Tenzin!" I've never seen him voluntarily eat meat.

"My second year away, I was island hopping and my glider broke," he saysf simply. "I crashed on a small rock barely bigger than this room. No edible plant life. I learned to like fish pretty quickly over the days it took for me to heal my arm and repair my glider."

I point my chopsticks at him. "Do you remember when we were kids. . .Bumi used to eat bugs in front of you just to see you run crying back to Katara?"

He reddens slightly. "It was a repulsive habit."

"Knowing Bumi he probably still pops the occasional antipede."

Tenzin's eyes make a barely-perceptible shift downward. "I. . .wouldn't know."

I turn my head questioningly. "When was the last time you talked to Bumi? Or Kya for that matter?"

His eyes meet mine. "It was before the last time I talked to you."

I quickly scoop up some noodles to hide the flush that his mention of our last conversation still elicits. When I've finished chewing and regaining my composure, I ask as innocently as possible, "Well, do you have anyone, Tenzin?"

"I don't understand the question."

"You don't talk to your brother or sister often. You certainly haven't seen me in years. And you've barely mentioned Katara since you got here. There are some people who can pull off the loner bit, but not you Tenzin."

He considers this for a moment. "There was someone, while I stayed at the Western Air Temple."

His tone of voice is telling. "A woman?" I ask, trying to keep my tone as neutral as possible.

"Yes."

I plaster on a congratulatory smile. "Well hey, that's something. Look at you, Tenzin the ladyslayer. You'd make Bumi proud."

"Oh I doubt that."

"Well, go on. What was her name?"

"Saiko."

Unsurprisingly, I don't like her already. "Fire nation. . .a bender?"

"No, a researcher. She's a professor of archaeology at Ba Sing Se University."

I wince at the affection tone his voice takes. "Things were. . .serious?"

"No. I wouldn't characterize it as such. We both knew that our residency at the Air Temple was temporary. Our relationship, likewise was necessarily impermanent. Nonetheless, I felt very strongly for her."

I notice a certain word he doesn't use, and I find the omission comforting. Still, I can't resist. "If you felt so strongly about this is Sake-"

"Saiko."

"Right." _Whatever. "_If you felt so strongly about her, then why not just go back to Ba Sing Se with her?"

He shrugs. "It wasn't love."

There I go, flushing again. I hide it with a mouthful of noodles but my heart and mind are racing. _Do you still love me, Tenzin? And if so, would it be enough this time?_

I know that sooner or later he and I are going to have that conversation. Part of me wants to have it right now. But no. . .it's not the right time. We're just now getting reacquainted, settling into our old rhythm. The last thing I want to do is shatter our connection by bringing up that night too soon.

Tenzin continues amiably with the story, apparently oblivious to the direction my thoughts have taken. "At any rate, I didn't have much time for romance or anything like that in the first place. I had Saiko and some other friends I encountered along the way, and that was that."

"Was it enough? Honestly?"

His eyes meet mine again. I see warmth and affection that no doubt mirrors my own. "Well, no. Of course not. I didn't have my closest friend there, and I missed her dearly. No one could replace that."

From across the table, I punch him amiably in the arm. It feels awkward only because I really want to lean over the table and kiss him. "I missed you too, old friend."

The moment hangs between us like delicate spell, though I know he's going to unmake it with his next question.

"So what about you, Lin?"

I feign ignorance. "What about me?"

"Are you, um, seeing anyone?"

I shake my head. "Not currently, no."

His brows go up. "I'm surprised."

"Well, it's not like I've had the time to meet all the eligible bachelors of Republic City. Most of the guys I run across are criminals or bureaucrats." I give a small laugh. "Or both."

"What about Captain Jian?"

I make a face. Jian is handsome in a patrician sort of way. But. . . "He's nearly twenty years older than I am."

"It's not that uncommon, Lin."

"Well, even if I were so inclined to start running after older men, I've never known Jian to show the slightest interest in me or any woman."

He opens his mouth and closes it. There's really not much more for two people with out history to say on the topic of love lives. Not without revisiting our own history. Luckily, we're both saved an awkward segue when the waitress returns with our check. She makes to give it to Tenzin but I smoothly intercept the leather pocketfold.

"This one's on me," I tell her simply, plucking it from her hands.

"Oh." Her gaze swivels back and forth between Tenzin and myself. "Well, I hope you enjoyed your meal.

We thank her and file out of the restaurant. Me leading the way and Tenzin an almost ethereal presence behind me. I can see why my mother called Aang Twinkletoes. It is a very odd sensation for an earthbender of her caliber, or mine for that matter, not to be able to 'feel' another person's footsteps. As if they've relinquished the hold of gravity itself.

"We're not going to walk," I announce, seeing the mass of people flooding the streets."It would take far too long."

Tenzin smiles. "I've got my collapsible glider. And you your metal cables. We could traverse the city in no time."

An airbender flying is a sight to behold, and I'm not terribly shabby myself when I'm getting into the swing of things, so to speak. But, we're not teenagers anymore. "Sorry Tenzin, the rooftops are restricted for official business now."

"I miss the good old days," he sighs, ignoring the fact that the rooftops were always restricted and our little jaunts above the city, however fun, were never quite legal.

"The new Sato train lines will have us at Toph's in no time anyway," I tell him. "We're taking the metro."

Tenzin looks disappointed but follows me down in the renovated metro stop below the street. It's no less crowded than aboveground and I wonder if it wouldn't have been simple just to walk. It can't be easy for Tenzin, an airbender, to be stuck underground in this congested mass of people. And I have a thing about touching people, even accidentally. My issues with physical contact don't really apply to Toph or Tenzin, but anyone else and my skin feels like it wants to crawl away.

The train arrives in less than a minute and we board just before the automated doors shut. The passenger compartment is literally crammed with bodies. There's no seating room, and for me the only way not be jostled into everyone around me is to hold tightly onto one of the support poles. Tenzin is right next to me, fighting the same battle for balance as the train speeds down the underground rail.

We hit the first stop and bump right into a teenage girl, who scowls and gives me a rude gesture before returning back into conversation with the scrawny, overly-pierced specimen I assume is her boyfriend. What I wouldn't give for the sidewalk right now.

The train starts back up and I brace myself for more accidental collisions. But then, my surprise I feel Tenzin's arm circle around my waist and hold tightly.

My body stiffens in. . .what? Protest? Hardly, it feels amazing. Embarassment, more likely. I'd hoped he wouldn't notice my difficulties on the train.

"Just for the sake of our balance," Tenzin says mildly, his eyes on the space above my head. "No sense in being jostled about if we can help it."

"How practical," I mutter, nonetheless leaning into him and putting a hand on his arm for support. For those next few moments, we could be any of a dozen couples taking their afternoon commute on the rail line. The sense of normalcy makes me smile despite myself and I find myself wishing that we didn't need excuses to be close to each other like this.

"Hey," Tenzin says, his head close enough to mine that I can hear him despite the din of screeching rails and chattering commuters.

I look up. "What?"

"Did you ever think-"

His next words are cut short as the train lurches to a sudden halt on what I realize is out stop. Everyone is knocked off balance, and we are no exception. My head swings forward and for a bizarre fraction of a moment, it seems that we are about to be thrown into kiss.

Then an abrupt gust of wind intervenes, righting us both just before anything. . .awkward happens.

On second thought, there's no such thing as a random gust of wind when Tenzin is around. _Quick thinking old friend_.

"Are you alright?" I'm gratified that he at least sounds as flustered as I feel.

I release his arm and jerk my head toward the open carriage door. "Yeah I'm fine, though. . ." A quick pat on top of my head confirms that my hairdo has been whipped into something more resembling bedhead. With a sigh, I extend one of my metal cables just far enough to metalbend it into a makeshift comb. "How about a heads up next time you get the urge to airbend in a confined space. Some of us actually have hair to worry about."

He laughs. "Ah, Lin. . . I miss the bald jokes."

"I'm sure mother will have plenty more for you when we get there, chrome dome. Come on, time to see Toph."

* * *

AN:

And another chapter done. Any canonical/grammatical oopsies are mine, of course, and I do aplogize for them. This chapter was run off in one sitting at work (which is nowhere near air-conditioned enough for this heatwave. )

Don't forget to drop a quick review!

-C


End file.
